pokemoninfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
James Wheeler
Name: James Wheeler Gender: Male Age: 27 Hometown: Saffron City Hobbies and Interests: The Sciences, Business, Women, Alcohol, and Suits Appearance: James stands at 6'0'' tall with a weight of 175lbs. His body would best be described as doughy. James is not fat by any stretch, however the muscle he has on his frame is just not toned. James' face features very hawk-like features. He has an average sized nose that has a distinctive point on the end of it. James also has a very well defined jaw-line that also ends with a sort of sharp point. James has a full head of luscious mocha brown hair with lighter-colored highlights intermingled throughout. His hair is fairly long in length, usually much longer on the top. As a result, he commonly slicks back the top portion of his hair with hair gel. He also has slight sideburns that reach down almost to the end of his earlobes, while the back of his hair flips up slightly in soft curls. His eyes are a very pale robin’s egg blue colour which only adds to the overall intensity his face shows. Attire-wise James is rarely seen not wearing a suit. Black or navy are the only accepted colours for his suits. James owns multiple suits of varying styles from pinstripes to solid. The dress shirt complimenting the suit is always a power colour such as red or black. Black belt, black socks, black shoes, it all fits together to give James an overall dapper look. '''Biography:' James grew up as the only child of Patrick and Stacy Wheeler. At an early age James was bred into a lavish lifestyle. Patrick was an extremely successful executive with the Silph Co. in Saffron City, while Stacy ran her own chiropractic office, also located in Saffron. James' childhood was a blur of private schools, personal tutors and at times neglect. An unfortunate car crash claimed the life of Stacy when James was just 8 years old. This in turn caused Patrick to use his work as his coping mechanism. When Patrick would return home from work, James would run to him only to find his father brushing him off in favour of the newest proposal to go through at Silph. Due to his father’s ignorance James quickly became somewhat recluse, unintentionally picking up his father’s individualistic personality. As James grew into his high school years he became a standout in multiple subjects, displaying an absolute brilliance in the world of business and in the sciences. These would in turn land him in one of the best schools in Kanto where James combined his knowledge of science and business to land a job at the same place his father worked. James started at Silph Co. when he was 22 working in the lab developing new technologies alongside some of the brightest minds in the world. However, this was not good enough for James. He wanted more. He wanted to be in the same position his father was. Through James’ drive and ability to put himself first over others, he quickly rose through the company landing an executive job under his father by age 24. With this new found bank account James began to party with his money making frequent trips to the Celadon City Game Corner where he would gamble until he could not anymore. His visits to Celadon were always accompanied by heavy drinking, mild drug use and more than one woman per stay. This behaviour would carry on for the next 2 years until finally James’ boss had a sit-down talk with him telling James that he needed to clean himself up before returning to work. James went home that day a wreck, not knowing what to do. It would take a visit from his father to find a way to sober up. Patrick entered James’ apartment carrying something in his right hand. It turned out to be the pokéball that would contain James’ first pokémon. James had never much cared for pokémon before this moment. He had always been so independent that he felt no need to associate himself with something that required the responsibility of a pokémon. James took to pokémon training the same way he had with his career. He trained hard and he trained with a feeling that there was no room to lose. On his way home from a training session James found a flyer in his mailbox advertising a large pokémon tournament. James figured that he could use this journey as a way to test his sobriety and show his boss that he was ready to return to Silph Co. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None